The Tower of Fear
by IheartSON
Summary: Just a story about love :


**Just an introduction, hope you like it :]**

"I love the boardwalk!" Gia exclaimed spinning around her arms flailing.

"Wanna count how much money I have now so we can compare it to how much I won't have later?" A tall but thin boy asks me sarcastically. I chuckle at his comment and Gia, who is still spinning.

"What should we do first? Go on some rides? Buy some food? Check out the…OH the arcade!" Gia finally stops spinning and runs up to crane machine its lights glittering and its prizes calling out irresistibly.

"Come on Maxy!"Gia runs over and grabs the boys' hand dragging him towards the arcade; he sends me a pleading look.

"No you guys go ahead, I'll just wait here. You were just slowing me down anyway!" I yell after them watching them disappear inside. The cool night air whips my hair around and I start to walk my hands placed reassuringly in my pockets. There was no point in waiting for them; Gia would be in there for hours.

I hadn't been to Seaside in ages, ever since my dad stopped taking me when I was nine because I was "too old" when really he was just "too busy". I forgot how much I loved it; the lights, the food, the sounds and the rides. Especially The Tower of Fear, I loved the butterflies you got as you got closer and closer to the top and the anticipation you felt right before they dropped you and the inability to tell when the falling would end. I stopped as I realized I had not only mentally wandered to the ride but physically too.

There was a huge line with many nervous faces. I scanned the area until my eyes found a sad one. A beautiful blonde girl was crouched over on a bench her stormy blue eyes filled with tears. I'm not really a people person, I'm actually quite awkward, so normally it would be completely in my nature to avoid her all together but for some reason I found myself sitting down uncomfortably beside her.

We sat there silently for awhile and just as I had gotten up a little bit of courage to talk to her she beat me to it.

"Uhm I'm sorry but your awkward presence isn't really comforting. I'd like to be left alone actually if that's okay." It wasn't mean or anything but set me on edge just the same and I reacted like I normally do, I rambled.

"Oh yeah, totally understandable. My presence is normally awkward and uncomforting you know? My hearts in the right place and everything; see damsel in distress, go and cheer her up with your wit and unmatchable charm, save the day. It just never really works out like that for me, I guess the whole prince in shining armor just isn't my thing." I stammered very quickly and inaudibly. She let out a giggle beside me.

"Maybe you should look into other occupations, leave the saving to the professionals," she said with a slight smile. I felt myself relax a little.

"Or you could just tell me what's wrong?" I suggested playfully shoving her shoulder.

"Nothing it's silly," she said quietly. I raised my eyebrows asking her to continue.

"I just have this overwhelming fear of heights and my boyfriend just won't leave it alone." I felt my stomach clench a little at the mention of a male counterpart but willed myself not to react so I wouldn't scare her off. "He wants me to go on this stupid ride with him," she finished motioning to The Tower of Fear.

"Tell you what, you can do this," I said encouragingly, she rolled her blue eyes in my direction.

"You sound like him."

"No seriously!" She flashed me a doubtful look.

"Alright look I once had this overwhelming fear," I said standing up gesturing to her to follow me I head towards the line for the ride, "like incredibly devastating fear… of holding hands."

I slip my hand into hers and bring her closer to me, loving the way she smelled and the way her hand felt in mine "and look I got over it."

I whisper in her ear, "you can do this," and lead her unknowingly into the line for The Tower of Fear.

"Babe! So you're gonna stop being a baby and go on with me?" a low and intruding voice breaks through the tension and I decide it's probably time to leave, even though I really don't want to. I give her a wink and slide out of line. I don't look back but I can feel her eyes on me as I make my way through the crowd.

Holy shit she was gorgeous.

"Ashley over here!" I hear Max shout out me and find him and Gia in the mass of people. I head towards them but immediately want to go in the other direction as it becomes clear that they're fighting… again.

"Look will you just take the stupid thing?" Max asks frustrated shoving a stuffed animal into Gia's crossed arms.

"No!"

"You've been complaining all week about how much you wanted this Care Bear and I finally won it for you and you won't even take it!"

"I didn't ask you to spend thirty dollars on it! You just wasted thirty dollars Max!" Gia screamed at him picking up her walk towards me and away from him.

"Why is it nothing's good enough for you?" he shouted after her.

"I think it's time to go," Gia mutters to me. I agree.


End file.
